heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cool Party
Cool Party is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Summary Rhonda holds a party for only cool kids, and Arnold's invited---but almost every other kid is on a geek list, which upsets them. After going to Rhonda's cool party, Arnold shortly leaves because all they do there is listen to Rhonda's stories. After leaving, he's placed on the geek list. Arnold decides to hang with the rest of the kids and sees them throwing rocks at a dumpster can. Arnold explains that the party was really lame, but the other kids are still mad at Rhonda for not inviting them to her party, and come up with ways of ruining it to get back at her---Curly even suggests painting themselves in tiger stripes and freeing all the animals from the local zoo. Helga says yes to get rid of Curly. However, Arnold decides to hold a "geek party" on the roof of the Sunset Arms boarding house. When people start hearing about Arnold's party, people end up leaving Rhonda's "cool party" (and the cool list) to be at Arnold's geek party---and Rhonda puts them on the "geek list." Eventually, even Rhonda's best friend, Nadine, leaves the party for Arnold's party, and Rhonda ends up putting her on the geek list. Before she leaves, Nadine tells Rhonda that the party was pretty lame, and also points out that since Rhonda crossed everyone off the cool list and put them on the geek list, Rhonda's not just the only "cool kid" left at the party, she's the only person left at the party. After Nadine leaves, Rhonda realizes that her party was pretty lame, and eventually goes to Arnold's geek party. Rhonda proclaims that she wants to be a geek, but only for tonight. At the closing of the episode, it is revealed that Curly actually did free all the zoo animals, as we see him among a stampede outside of Arnold's house. Rhonda's Cool and Geek list Trivia *In the episode "Hey Harold!", Rhonda's invitation referred to herself as "Ms. Rhonda Lloyd"; these say "Miss Rhonda Wellington Lloyd". *Curly’s dad cuts his hair with a bowl. *Rhonda says "You're a bold kid" to Arnold, which is Gerald's line. *On the list, the "i" in Nadine's name is dotted with a heart, and Connie's with a flower, but the other I's (Maria, Katrinka, Stinky, Sid) are dotted normally. *On the right hand corner of the list next to the title "Geek," there is a small caricature of Gerald. *Rhonda apparently has relatives in England---in this episode, she mentions having a second cousin (the child of either her mom or dad's first cousin) in England. *When Rhonda is mocking the "Geeks" at her party, she says of Stinky, "Where did he learn English, Green Acres?". Green Acres was actually a sitcom that ran from 1965-71, centered on a New York City attorney and his wife adjusting to life in the country. *This is the first time Peapod Kid is mentioned by his "name." *Some people are not listed on either list at all. These people include: Helga, Brainy, Phoebe, Park, Lila, and Curly. *Gerald voice was lowering down during this episode due to his voice actor Jamil going thru puberty. *There is a Hey Arnold! Nicksclusive that shows the actors voicing the part of this episode when Eugene says "none of us bite off chicken heads, well, except Curly" and Curly says "and that was just the one time!". It shows Craig Bartlett saying these two lines as well. Goofs *Park got an invitation, even though he wasn't on the cool list; also, Helga, Phoebe, Brainy, and Curly weren't on the geek list. *Peapod Kid, Sheena, Brainy went uncredited in this episode, although the actors involved had other credited roles. One of them, Anndi McAfee, did the voice of the girl leaving the party from Rhonda's house, despite the fact that she was only credited as Phoebe. *When Curly suggests they free the animals at the zoo the scene changes to the school playground when they show Stinky, Harold and Eugene. *Maria and Connie are sixth graders; why were they invited to Rhonda's party? **On that note, the Maria and Connie at Rhonda's party are not the same Connie and Maria from "6th Grade Girls" or "Phoebe Skips", although the latter pair do show up at Arnold's geek party. See also *Quotes from this episode Gallery vlcsnap-2013-08-04-23h02m10s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-22h55m54s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-22h52m43s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-22h57m52s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-23h00m25s143.png Screen Shot 2015-07-19 at 5.37.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-07-19 at 5.37.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-07-19 at 5.39.58 pm.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-23h01m03s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-23h02m10s166.png Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Arnold Category:Episodes that focus on Rhonda